Beach House Bash
by Blood's Fire
Summary: Kagome gets in a fight at school and her mother breaks down. She decides to move to Hawaii. On the plane, Kagome meets the man of her dreams. AU, IY,KA,KIK,Kog,Hoj,? I think this is the biggest love triangle I've ever done.
1. Chapter 1

"How dare you?!" Ms. Higurashi screamed at her seventeen-year-old daughter. Kagome shrunk away from her mother's wrath.

"Mom! I didn't!"

"The teachers don't lie!" She screamed louder. Kagome thought her mother's head might blow off.

"I didn't hit her, mom, she hit me! Do you think I gave myself this bruise?!"

"I don't know what to think anymore, Kagome." She turned away, covering her face with her hand. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What's so bad about this, anyway? I'd been wanting to move to a different school for ages."

"I think you, Souta and I should move."

"What?! Why?" Kagome yelled, jumping out of her chair. "Moving?!"

"I had been thinking about it for a while, and I think maybe we could just move into your cousin's beach house."

"That's... That's in Hawaii..."

"Exactly. It's time you learn how to speak English."

"Mom... are you feeling ok?" Kagome put her hand on her mother's forehead.

She swatted it away feverishly. "Of course I'm fine. I'll call them now. Surely they have enough room for three more people."

Kagome blinked, her mouth hanging open, causing the bruise on her cheek throb. What she didn't know was that this was the beginning of a chain of events that would change her life forever.

A loud banging could be heard upstairs and Kagome sighed. Souta apparently just found out where they would be moving. As if on cue, a boy of about eleven years came crashing down the stairs. In his hand he held a small souvenir bat.

"HAWAII!" He shouted in her ear.

"Souta! Stop being so loud!" Kagome shouted back. Souta grinned evilly.

"I heard there are "hunks that just ask to be licked" in Hawaii."

"You heard that?! You little _brat_!" She jumped at him, catching him by the back of his shirt.

"See mom?! She is violent!"

"Kagome! Let your brother go!"

"Mom! He was listening to my phone conversation!"

"Well, you do talk rather loud." Ms. Higurashi said with a small sigh.

"You too?!" Kagome threw her arms in the air and stomped off.

"She's so strange." Souta said with a nod. His mother glanced at the bat in his left hand.

"She's not the only one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week passed slowly, and Kagome could feel the anticipation grow in the pit of her stomach. Soon the beaches, soon the palm trees and soon the exotic food that Tokyo had always lacked. What made her days go by even slower was the fact that she wasn't in school.

Her mother kept going on mad-packing rampages, stuffing Kagome's bears and raccoons into a shoebox, and then attempting to flush it down the toilet.

"The water would go to Hawaii eventually!" She tried to explain when Kagome found the john clogged with her bras.

"Mom, I know it's expensive to ship things, but it's pointless to try to get this stuff to Hawaii by _flushing_ it." Souta said angrily, holding a soaked sock.

"Shhh! I'm stressed right now!" She replied. Her usually neat hair was messy, and her shirt was on backwards.

"I think she's cracked." Kagome said a little too loudly.

They would move that weekend, and with everything in boxes, the small house looked surprisingly large.

"Hey, mom, you selling the house?" Souta asked, as he dragged his suitcase across the floor.

"Of course not!" She replied sharply. "I plan on coming back here eventually. We're renting it out to a young man who's staying here in college."

Kagome suddenly wondered if she had removed all of her private things from her room. Reassuring herself, she hitched her bag higher on her shoulder. She had swept her room clean several times and hadn't found a stray item anywhere.

The drive to the airport was long and drawn-out. It was a total of two hours. When they finally got there, her mother parked the car, called the tow truck and told the company about thier situation. The car would be taken on the ship with all of their things.

Kagome sat in a boarding gate seat and sighed. Soon they would be leaving Japan. Soon they would be in America.

When they finally called their flight after an hour, Kagome and Souta boarded, their mother behind them. The plane was small and cramped, but thankfully the flight was slightly shorter than flying into New York.

Kagome settled into her seat and turned off her cell phone. She glanced out the window nervously. Souta and her mother were seated elsewhere on the plane. The seat next to her was empty, and she went to put her things down on it when someone cleared their throat. Kagome looked up.

The most gorgeous man she had ever seen besides Brad Pitt was eyeing her through dark shades.

At least... She _thought_ he was looking at her.

"That's my seat." He said in a rough voice that shook her from her misty fantasies.

"What?" She asked stupidly, looking at her iPod and backpack in which he was pointing to. "Oh, sorry."

She quickly moved her things and set them under her seat. He smirked, and sat down smoothly, buckling his seatbelt.

"I'm Kagome." She said pleasantly, holding out her hand to him.

He eyed it suspiciously, then too his own gloved hand and shook hers. "Ayu."

She blinked. "That name isn't actually Japanese, is it?"

"I'm not Japanese, so it makes sense, right?" He said in a perfect accent.

"Your Japanese is flawless..."

"If you're curious, just ask. I'm Hawaiian. I was adopted by a Japanese couple."

For some reason, she didn't believe him fully.

"I'm going to Hawaii to live with some cousins. Why are you going?"

"I was visiting Japan. Now I'm going back home."

The lights on the ceiling flickered, and a woman's voice crackled in the speakers above their head. She spoke in English first, then in Japanese, explaining that they would be going on the runway shortly.

"This is going to be a long flight," Ayu said quietly, looking at her thoughtfully through his shades. "You here alone?"

Suddenly Kagome felt suppressed, trapped against a wall with a strange but gorgeous man staring at her. "N-no, my brother and mother are on this plane as well."

He looked slightly disappointed, but turned to face the chair in front of him instead of saying anything in reply.

A certain curiosity sparked in Kagome, and she leaned in to inspect him a little more closely.

"How old are you?" She asked him.

"Eighteen."

Kagome blanched.

"Are you fucking serious?!" She asked rather rudely. She covered her mouth. "I mean... You look so much older. I thought you were twenty or something."

He turned and flashed her a smile. "I get that all the time."

She felt herself blush, realizing how close in ages they were. "I'm seventeen."

She could tell his eyes widened behind his dark glasses.

"You wanna get together in Hawaii? I know some tight private beaches."

"Depends, where are you going?"

"Hawaii is an island, Sweetie." He said with a laugh as the plane jerked into motion. "I see people there that I know all the time."

"Oh... I guess that's understandable." She muttered, feeling stupid. The engines below them fired to life with a roar. The woman made another announcement.

_May I have your attention, please stay in your seats while taking off._

She repeated the message a couple times in English and some language Kagome didn't understand.

"Yes, do stay in your seat, it would be quite dreadful if you flew through the windshield." Ayu joked cruelly. Kagome managed a weak smile as the plane began to lurch forward.

He seemed to notice her fear because he placed one of his gloved hands on her shoulder.

"Hey, Kag, it's gonna be ok."

"Thanks." She said, gripping the arm of the seat as the plane picked up speed. She felt her stomach squirm uncomfortably as the small plane took off and bumped a bit on the runway.

As they climbed higher, the cockpit began to tremble. Kagome found herself gripping Ayu's hand. Her fearful eyes met his shaded ones, and he gave her another smile.

"Like I said, it's gonna be ok." He said with a small smile, squeezing her hand in response to her touch.

She nodded quickly, and tried not to look out the window in fear that she may see a rapidly approaching ground.

Soon the plane leveled out, and Kagome let go of Ayu's hand. Now that they were flying smoothly, she felt stupid for feeling afraid.

"Is this your first time flying?" He asked her, rummaging in one of his bags.

"No, can you tell?"

"Painfully." He laughed. "I was scared the first time I flew too. But I was alone. You're lucky to have someone here with you."

Kagome wasn't sure if he meant her brother and mother or himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I started this, I had no idea what it was going to be about, so if you don't get the plot, it's ok: neither do I. --


	2. Chapter 2

The eight-hour flight seemed to last days. Kagome had hoped Ayu would have talked to her, but practically the whole time he slept. When the sun began to set, the flight attendant came and served a meager dinner of mashed potatoes and turkey. Afterwards, Kagome's stomach grumbled angrily.

"Man, I could eat a cow." Ayu said after a couple minutes. "Maybe they serve seconds."

Kagome turned around in her seat and saw that the attendant was putting away her trolley. "Sorry buddy, but it looks like we'll have to go hungry."

"I hate plane food anyway." He murmured, reaching for his bag. He pulled out a large bag of chips. Kagome felt her mouth water.

"You gonna share those?"

"What do you think?" He said with a grin, passing it to her.

"I dunno, I don't trust guys who wear shades at night." Kagome said, popping a chip into her mouth.

"If you really want me to take them off, I will..."

"You can keep them on, I was just joking!" Kagome said, waving her hand and offering him the bag.

He didn't reply, but took them off slowly and stuffed them into his bag. "I used to not trust people with shades too."

Kagome tried not to be too eager to see his eye color, pretending that she was looking for something in her bag.

"I wear shades to avoid looks. They are an unusual color, aren't they?"

Kagome glanced up at him, and blinked. His eyes were a beautiful shade of violet. She found herself speechless for a moment.

"That's what I get a lot too." He said, reaching into the bag of chips. She watched him eating, predicting that he was probably an amazing kisser.

"They're... so pretty..." She fought out, gazing at his profile.

He grinned at her. "My girlfriend tells me that all the time!"

Kagome tried to smile, but it wouldn't come. "Oh... That's nice..." She should have known: guys that gorgeous were never single. That couldn't stop her from talking to him, could it?

"Don't worry, she's back in Japan."

Kagome's eyes snapped open and her heart leapt into her throat. His face was quite close to hers, his breath tickling her ear. She blushed tomato and looked into his violet eyes. He was wearing a crooked grin.

"I-I didn't say I wanted to date you!" She blurted out.

"Trust me, I know what you said. I know what you're thinking too." He said smugly, putting the back of his chair down and placing his shades over his eyes.

"H-how?" She said aloud, trembling a little. Guys in Japan would never dare to come anywhere near her in public. It was considered scandalous.

"I just know. I'm surprised I'm not single because my girlfriend is a fucking slut. You'd think I would have broken up with her by now. But I care about her. It's not really something I can help.

Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes? I've never seen that color on a Japanese person before."

"Oh, that. Yeah. I think it came from my grandparents on both of my sides. They were half Japanese."

"That must be why you are so pretty. Hybrids between America and Japan always turn out beautiful."

Again she sensed his open flirting and felt guilty. "Do you always flirt so much with your plane neighbors?"

"No, the last one was a fat Italian with a toothbrush mustache. This is the first time I've ever been able to sit next to a girl like you."

She blushed and looked out her window. All she could see was darkness. She supposed that was the water. A shiver ran through her.

"Don't like water either?"

"Not from so high up." She said warily, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes.

"It's funny." He said just above a whisper. "It's funny how much I desire someone I've just met."

Her eyes snapped open. "What?"

"I have impeccable self control. And yet I feel that if I don't say anything I may loose you forever." He said, folding his arms across his broad chest. "I want to see you after I leave this plane."

"Ayu..." She looked over at him, her eyebrows tilted up. "Of course I'd be able to see you... It's just... you're hitting on me and you have a girlfriend..."

He felt a pang of guilt when she called him his 'name'. But she was Japanese. He couldn't risk having her ask questions about why his name meant 'dog demon'. "I know."

She smiled. "I'm sure I'll get many chances to see you if we are on the same small island."

He smiled back.

She grabbed onto the armrest in surprise when the plane made a small jerk. "What was _that_?!" She asked in horror.

"We're descending."

"And that means?!"

"We're going down."

"Thank goodness, I think I can't take much more of this." She looked over at him in mid sentence as he grunted in pain.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"I... I have sensitive ears... Going down is always hard for me." He strained out, his eyes shut tight against something she couldn't see.

"Oh dear." Kagome said, pitying him greatly.

"Ugh..." He groaned, putting his head back, "God... This is painful."

"Here." She motioned for him to put his head on her shoulder.

He took the offer gratefully. "Thanks."

"Hey I think we're almost there." She said after a half an hour. She could see the water now, but it was still rather far. When she didn't get a reply, she craned her neck to get a better look at his face. He had fallen asleep again. She rolled her eyes and was grateful that soon she would be off this dreaded contraption.

The next half-hour went slowly, and to pass time, Kagome gazed out the window at the cold-looking water below her. Finally she saw lights below her other than water and she prepared for landing.

The plane bounced on its tires and went a few feet off the ground before landing again. Kagome felt them slow drastically as the captain put on the brakes. Ayu stirred.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"I think I need a kiss."

"Don't be silly." Kagome said, jerking her shoulder. He sat up and yawned.

"A kiss would have been nicer." He grumbled.

"Too bad. I'm a minor."

He looked over at her. "Oh yeah. That's right... When do you turn?"

"Just a month from now. Don't get your hopes up." She murmured. The planed was putting along slowly, and pulled into a 'parking' space. She was glad.

They waited about fifteen minutes to unload, Ayu being rather silent the whole time.

Suddenly, as she got up to leave, he stood up as well. "Wait. Before you go, here's my cell number. Please call me and we can get together at one of the cafes."

"Alright..."

He picked up his bags and left, not looking back at her. She was amazed at what just happened. Finding love on a plane is just so romantic. She sighed and exited the plane. She didn't see him anywhere and she had to wait for Souta and her mother, so she sat in one of the thin leather chairs in the gate and waited.

Everyone around her was speaking English. She felt her head swim.

"Over there."

"We're late! Jack! Stop fooling around and walk faster!"

She tried not to focus on one person, but she was glad when Souta and her mother came out. She was beginning to feel a little ill.

"Let's go to the baggage claim." Her mom said. "Then we can rent a car and drive over to your cousin's place. He lives fifteen minutes or so from here."

Kagome took out her phone. She just thought of something: Her phone wouldn't work in America. Would his?

---

They got their baggage and car and drove over to her cousins. Mom was having trouble driving because of the switching of positions of the steering wheel.

They finally made it, and got out of the car. Kagome could smell the ocean even though it was dark and wondered how far from the beach they were. She could hear the distant crashing of waves and she felt another rush of adrenaline.

They climbed the front steps onto the large wooden porch and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately, someone answered.

"Higurashi! Nice to see you again! Come in!" The woman said enthusiastically. The three stepped inside. It was homey and large; the color theme was a sandy yellow. It made her think of the ocean. There was a huge couch in one corner, and a large TV in front of it.

"Your rooms are this way!" the woman smiled.

Kagome got a better look at her. She was tall, with dark hair that fell below her buttocks. She looked no older than twenty-five. She led them into a second large room and up a staircase. The house was vast. Kagome would be interested in exploring only after getting a bit of sleep.

"Oh, and before you go, I wanted to tell you that we have a few other guests, but I'll introduce you later. I hope you have a wonderful stay and that one day I may refer to you as family rather than guests."

Her Japanese was a bit broken and her accent was odd, but Kagome was glad for another Japanese speaker. Kagome heard a door open and close down the long hall, and Kagome turned sharply in response. There was a boy, about her age standing in the hall. He was wearing nothing but boxers.

"Sango! Where the hell is my bag?!"

"Miroku! Go back to bed! I'm almost done!"

Kagome looked curiously from Sango to Miroku, wondering what they had said. She would learn English soon enough.

---

That night, Kagome dreamt of Ayu and planes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just so it doesn't get confusing, I'm now going to put Japanese in '' and English in "". Example:

(Ayu turned to the waitress. "One small coke please. She'd like a salad."

'Hey! I can order for my self!' Kagome said angrily. )

P.S! 10 reviews! I have the next six or so ready!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kagome woke up early and came downstairs in hope of running into the kitchen. It took her a while to find it in the large house and she found herself in the same spot several times.

"Good morning." A voice said. Kagome jumped.

"H-hello." She said nervously. She was scared of sounding stupid if she said the wrong thing in English.

'Sango told me you have trouble speaking English. Well, I'm not to great at Japanese, but the cereal is in the cupboard to the left.' She was shorter than Kagome, and she had dark brown hair and eyes. Her hair was pulled into a single tail at the side of her head. It was rather cute.

"Ohayou!" Kagome said, glad to speak what she was comfortable with. "Watashi wa Kagome desu! Arigatou."

"Onegai... I don't speak Japanese so well. I'll teach you English soon enough."

Kagome nodded, and took out the cereal, poured it into a bowl and added milk. Another person came down the stairs, and soon another after that. Luckily the kitchen was large, because half a dozen people were seated at the counter, not counting Souta, Mom and Sango and Miroku. Kagome tried to introduce herself to them, but her English was shaky.

"H-hello... I am Kagome. Cousin of Sango." She said to one of the other boys. He looked up.

"Hey! I heard about you from Sango! You came from Japan!" He said enthusiastically. "I'm Kouga. My mom was Japanese."

"I... I'm sorry... My English bad." She fought out, feeling stupid when someone sniggered.

He smiled. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

She managed a weak smile in reply. She walked away from the loudly chatting group to go and find Sango. Maybe she could get her to translate.

Kagome found the staircase and climbed it, finding the hall that held all of the bedrooms.

"Sango-chan!" She called, feeling very stupid.

One of the doors opened, and she poked out her head. 'Kagome? What is it?'

'You think that maybe you could translate some of this for me? All of these people are American or part Japanese...' Kagome said quickly.

'Wait for a minute.'

Kagome nodded. Soon Sango came out of her room and led Kagome down the hall. 'Have they been mean to you?'

"Iie." Kagome said, shaking her head. 'But I can't understand what they try to tell me.'

'I see.'

'By the way, can use the phone?'

'Sure, there's one by the TV in the living room.'

"Arigatou." She said breathlessly. 'I'll be right back.' Kagome ran back down to her room and looked through her things until she found the slip of paper that he had handed her back on the plane. She rushed back down the stairs, and picked up the phone. She was nervous as she dialed the number with shaking hands.

It rang twice. Then someone picked up.

"Hello?"

'Ayu? It's Kagome!' She said hurriedly.

"Oh, you must be that girl he told me about. He's out right now, but he asked for me to take your number if you called."

Kagome furrowed her brow. "I am sorry. I do not speak good English. What do you want?"

"Your number. Phone number. What is your phone number?" He said slowly. Kagome put her hand over the receiver.

'Sango! What is this place's phone number?' She asked.

'223-5678' She replied.

'Thanks,' Kagome turned back to the phone. "Two.... Two... Three... Five... Six... Seven...Eight..." She said uncertainly.

"Thank you. I'll tell him you called."

Kagome didn't know how to reply, so she hung up.

'Kagome! Come meet my friends.' Sango said happily. Kagome walked over from beside the TV.

'This is Kouga, you've already spoke with him.' She said, pointing to the boy with long black hair and aqua eyes.

"Kawaii..." Kagome said, referring to the boy's looks.

"Kawaikunai..." She snorted in reply.

"Hey! You two shouldn't talk about me behind my back!"

Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome laughed. 'Anyway. This is Hojou, this is Rin (you talked to her already too), this is Miroku, this is Jakotsu, and this is my little brother, Kohaku.'

Upon hearing their names, they waved.

'I can speak a little Japanese too, so if nee-chan isn't around, you can talk to me.' Kohaku said, smiling. He was quite cute, a little older than Souta, with light freckles from the sun on his cheeks and nose.

Kagome smiled. "Arigatou, Kohaku-kun."

He blushed slightly, and turned back to the paper he had been reading. Sango glared at him.

'He's just showing off.'

'Am not!' He argued. 'I was just offering to be nice!'

'Shut up, Kohaku.' Sango turned back to Kagome. 'Today we are going down to the ocean. I bet you want to come.'

Kagome felt a rush. "Hai!"

'Go get on your bathing suit. Meet us down here in an hour.' Sango said with a smile. Kagome nodded and bounded back up the stairs. In fifteen minutes, she was ready, wearing her bright red bikini that made her feel confident. She wrapped one of her towels around her waist and slung a bag over her shoulder. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror, and went back down stairs.

A couple of the guys were watching TV on the large couch and she could feel the attention shift from the device to herself. Only Jakotsu continued to watch the Usher video.

"What?" She asked in shaky English. The boys gave her a burning look, and went back to the TV. She shrugged it off and stepped outside. The weather was nice. It was June. School would be out soon anyway, so she didn't see why mom would make her go.

A warm breeze made her sigh. She could smell the ocean. The sound of waves crashing made her feel suddenly relaxed. She opened her eyes and looked around. She could see her rented car near the porch in a little mini garage. Sand stretched out until a light blue mass of water hung near the horizon.

'Ocean View.' She said to herself. The color of blue reminded her of Kouga's eyes. She blushed. No time to be thinking about other men, Kagome. You are looking for love from a man you met on a plane. Not one you met in the kitchen.... She shook her head free of thoughts about both men, and walked down the wooden steps, careful not to get a splinter.

Her foot set down on the powder sand. She felt the soft substance squish between her toes. She looked around her. Everything was a deep shade of green. A large forest covered mountain rose out of the land to the left of the house in the distance. So this was Hawaii.

Kagome tried to suppress the giddiness that swept over her. She ran out over the sand in her happiness and stopped just yards from the ocean. There was no one to be seen for miles. She had it all to herself, and she would never take it for granted.

She let out a whoop and ran into the warm water. The waves were large, and she didn't want to get too close, so she waded up to her knees.

'Hey! Kagome! Check this out!' Sango said, running behind her. She was holding a surfboard. Kagome's eyes widened. Sango waded into the water, fighting against the water. She paddled out to a respectable distance.

'Grab one, I'll show you how. They are in the shed beside the house.'

Kagome nodded, and ran past where she had unceremoniously dumped her towel on the sand and sprinted back to the house. She found the shed that Sango had described, and threw the door open. Inside there were at least a dozen nice-looking surfboards. Kagome picked a black and red one, closed the door, and ran back carrying the board under her arm. Sango was surfing a large wave as Kagome waded in. Sango rode it out until the board's fin stuck in the sand and then jumped off.

"It's really simple if you get used to it." Sango said in English. 'You'll never learn if I don't at least talk to you in English.'

'But I won't understand what you're saying.' Kagome joked.

'Kagome, I'm being quite serious...'

'I'm sorry.'

---

After exhausting all of her energy, Kagome trudged back to the beach house and collapsed on the couch. Jakotsu was watching 'Bad Boys II'.

'Do you speak Japanese? Your name is Japanese.' Kagome said, looking over at him. He was a little feminine looking, but she thought nothing if it.

'Yeah. I just don't really talk to that many girls.' he said with a light giggle. 'I was happy to have a Japanese family move in. You'll be surprised how many Japanese people live in Hawaii.'

'Do any of them speak Japanese?' Kagome said with a snort.

'Only a few. You'd have to look for them really hard.'

'I see.' Kagome said distractedly. The phone was ringing. Kagome picked up.

"Hello?"

'Kagome? Is that you?'

'Ayu!' She said happily. 'Where were you? A friend had your cell.'

'Oh, I had to go get settled in my apartment. I didn't think to bring my phone. I want to see you again. When can we get together?'

'I dunno, maybe today. I don't really know where I am... or where to go...'

'You're in luck. I know Miroku, one of the people staying in that monster of a house-' Kagome laughed. '-I also know where it is. I can come pick you up. We can go to one of my favorite places and have lunch.'

'Okay. What time? You have to let me get dressed, I just came from the beach.'

'Just wear something over it. No one cares here in Hawaii. You'll see people all over the place in their suits.'

'I think I'll change. Come in a half an hour! See you then.'

"Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

Kagome hung up the phone and Jakotsu tapped her on the shoulder.

'Aieee!! Don't do that!' She said, jumping about a foot in the air.

"Gomen..." He said, with a huge girlish smile. She could see he had applied lip-gloss. 'That was.... Ayu, right?'

'Yeah...'

'Yes! My baby is coming over!' Jak went into a glimmery state that scared Kagome out of her wits.

'I gotta go change... Bye Jak!'

'Oh! Oh! Me too! (I have to reapply my eyeliner!).'

Kagome fled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hoorah!!! hoorah!!! YAY! I love love triangles... wait.... love.... octagons? How many people am I including again? EEEEHHHHHH.....

hey hey! You guys are falling down on your reviewing job!I know this chapter was a little slow, but it gets better.

NEXT EPISODE (;) 15


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome dressed in short jean shorts that she had cut herself and a wife beater that said "Wannabe" across her chest. She put her hair into a modest bun and looked herself over in the mirror.

'Kagome, you are one hot chick.' She said to herself, winking at her reflection and running down the stairs. She grabbed her bag and opened the door. A dazed Ayu had his hand raised ready to knock.

'Hey Kagome! Let's go.' He said with a smile, trying not to act disgruntled. Kagome giggled.

'Ok!' She stepped out of the doorway and skipped along the deck happily.

Ayu laughed, his shoes clicking on the wood sharply. 'You are such a child, Kagome. Never lose that about yourself.'

'What are you talking about?' She asked, holding herself straight and walked beside him.

'Oh nothing.' He said with a heavy sigh. Ayu drew out the keys to his car and pressed the button firmly with a gloved hand. He was wearing his dark glasses again.

One of the small convertibles near by let out a cute little beep. Kagome squealed.

'AH! Your car is so cute!' She said happily, opening the door.

'Actually it's for business.' He said, settling into the driver's seat and revving the engine. Just then, Jakotsu came bursting out the door. Ayu backed out of the parking spot so fast, Kagome was thrown forward.

'Business? But you're only eighteen.' Kagome said in wonder, rubbing her head.

'Actually... I haven't been completely truthful with you, Kagome.' He said.

'I knew it! You're gay, aren't you?' She said with excitement.

'No. Here, take a look at my driver's licensee.' At the next red light, he took it out of his wallet. Kagome looked at him strange and examined it.

'Wait... You're twenty four?!' Kagome's eyes bugged. She almost didn't notice that he had his name covered with a gloved thumb. 'But... That's so old!'

'One would think so.' He said with a chuckle. 'But to many others, I am in the middle of my youth.'

'You... You lied to me...' Kagome said, feeling a warm rush in her face.

'Look, Kagome... I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking when I told you I was eighteen...'

Kagome thrust his licensee back at him and folded her arms across her chest. 'You shouldn't have lied. I would still like you even if you're five years older than me.'

'I told you I'm sorry. What more can I do?'

'Don't ever lie to me again.'

'I just can't do that, Kagome. My whole life is a lie.' he said miserably, stopping the car and opening the door. She followed suit.

'What in the world do you-' but she didn't finish. The look on his face was unreadable to her, but if she could read it, it would say something bad. 'I'm sorry, I spoke out of place.'

'I should be the one to apologize.' He said with a smile, and opened the door to a small cafe. They entered and sat at a table in a far corner of the room. Kagome liked how he lurked in shadows. All of his clothes were black and it made her feel like he was important.

'Now, back to important issues,' he said matter-of-factly. 'I don't make love to people I don't date. I don't date people who I can't fuck. Do you understand?' Kagome was appalled by his straightforward comment.

'I... I can't have sex with you, Ayu.' She said, switching to her dreamy mode. 'My first time should be with someone I've known for half of my life... In a candle lit room with roses and sweet things...' She trailed off and smiled blissfully.

'Wait. No no no no no....' He scooted a little father from her. 'I don't do virgins....'

'You've never had sex with a virgin?' She looked at him credulously.

'I never would allow myself... No, your first time can't be me...' Suddenly Kagome blushed.

'I can't believe I'm having this conversation...'

'I can.' He said, giving his order to the waitress in English. 'What do you want?'

'A strawberry smoothie.' She replied. He forwarded the message.

'You know, you'll need to learn English pretty fast for you to survive in Hawaii.'

'I'll learn.'

"Start now." He said. She looked at him, puzzled.

"Nani?"

"I'm not speaking to you in Japanese any more, it's ridiculous. You should learn to speak the native language before you can take your leisure to speak what's comfortable."

"I don't understand." She said slowly. "Do not talk so fast."

"There, that's better." He said, thanking the waitress as she brought their drinks. He had a small coffee.

She instead decided not to speak at all and just listened. She barely caught any of what he was saying but watched his lips form the words expertly. She didn't think he could tell that she was watching him, but she wasn't sure because of his shades.

She took a cold sip of her smoothie and smiled. It was the best tasting strawberry item that she had ever had.

"It's good, isn't it?"

Kagome caught the word 'good' and nodded.

"See, you're learning already."

"Just in school." She said carefully.

"I see. I'll have you speaking fluent English in no time."

'I still prefer Japanese.' She muttered, glaring at him.

'In no time, my sweet.' He flashed a crooked smile and handed the waitress his credit card. "Ten dollar tip, please." The young woman looked pleased.

When she finally returned the card, Kagome and Ayu rose from their seats and walked slowly from the cafe. She was having trouble, but she wanted to thank him. Not for the smoothie, but for the thought.

'I wanted to than-' His gloved finger cut her off. It rested on her lips playfully.

"Nope, no Japanese. We're starting now."

She glared at him. "Thank you."

"Much better." He said with a grin. "I shall drive you home now."

'What ever you just said, I didn't understand a word of it.' She muttered. To enforce his rule, he didn't reply.

They arrived a few moments later at the beach house, and they both got out.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Will you share my bed tonight?"

Same response.

"Right." He said with a defeated sigh. 'You don't know any English, do you?'

'Nope.'

'I asked you if we could get together again tomorrow? Same time?'

'Sure! Come by earlier and watch me bust my butt trying to surf.' She said with a laugh.

'Oh, but it's such a nice butt. I wouldn't want to see it busted.'

'Shut up.'

'Bye Kagome!' He said with a smile, getting back into his car. She smiled back and waved.

---

That night, she found that she couldn't sleep very well, so she lay awake in her four poster bed. Her friends back in Japan would never believe her. She was in a huge mansion filled with some of the hottest guys since the turn of the century, and a twenty four-year-old business owner was interested in her. She closed her eyes and listened to the crashing of the waves.

Back in town, a heated argument was taking place.

'You never did anything for me. Why is it now that you are wishing to-'

'It's none of your business. I cared about you and that's enough.'

'Keh! You cared? When did you ever show it?'

Ayu clenched his teeth. 'I showed it by being there every time you had a problem with your 'business'!'

'Don't be ridiculous. I was the one who was always there when you had a need to satisfy.'

'I only fucked you because I felt sorry for you! You were always flirting, trying to kiss me, calling me 'doggy boy' and suggesting we do it doggy style. Tell me you weren't asking for it! I dare you!'

'I've had enough.'

'Damn right you have! You've fucked more men than I have women, and I'm much older!'

'You found someone else, didn't you?'

'That's not what this is about.' Ayu lied.

'Then what is it about? Why would you give up someone like me?'

'Same reason why any one would. You are a slut.'

'Don't you ever call me that again!'

'Oh? Then what would you be preferred to be called? A whore? You are dirty, Kikyou. There's nothing else to it!'

'You loved me, what happened?'

'Some girl struck me in the head with reality. I can't date a prostitute.'

'You didn't think that way before.'

'Good bye Kikyou.' Ayu said, closing his flip phone with one action and tucked it away in his pocket. He had been pacing in his living room and flopped on the couch with a sigh. Ayu slowly pulled off his gloves and removed his shoes, and closed his eyes. Finally he had ridden himself of that bitch.

He heard someone coming up his front walk and went to answer the door. He had recognized Miroku's walk easily. He opened the door and let in the man. He had his short black hair tied in a small tail at the nape of his neck, and he was wearing a purple shirt with black jeans.

"Hey Yash, what's up?" He said, helping himself to a beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heee! I'm so evil! : muahahaha

Next chappie (because I'm so evil) 30!!! YAAYY! Hey, I'll help out a bit by reviewing myself!

hoorah!


End file.
